The Other Half of The Moon
by tkb0
Summary: When you look at me, what do you see? Not someone important. Just a preppy 12-year-old. A girl who has it all, but isn't worth the sideways glance. But I'm more important than you think. I'm Sailor Moon's sister. I'm the other half of the moon. Just a fanfiction with an inserted character made for fun.


**So, this story came to me I a dream. Out of three in the same night. This is a Sailor Moon fic that I may or may not continue. Still undecided. But it features an OC that I am super excited about! If you don't like OC's, feel free to skip out, but you could at least give it a chance. ****Basically follows canon story line of the first season.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own Sailor Moon, or characters, or plot line. This is just a fanfiction with my OC inserted into the story. Naoko Takeuchi owns the original story.**

**Prologue:**

_They say miracles can happen to anyone. I tell those same people, not me. Not me, who's lived in the gutter in New York since the age of three. Not me, who witnessed her father get shot. Not me, who's mother was an alcoholic. Still not me, who survived_

_a car crash when her mother and brother did not. Still no miracle, especially when I was put up for adoption. I was soon picked up by a wealth couple who said I was "perfect". Ha. I then went from Ella Hawkins to Jewel Anderson, the preppy, supposedly snobby twelve-year-old. I guess I was happy, but it still was no miracle. The closest thing to a miracle was when I met Serena Tsukino..._

Episode 1-_The moon stars are born_

"Jewel, get up! You're going to be late! A young lady can't be late!"

"Coming!" Jewel called back as she rummaged through her previously clean room for something for her school clothes. She hated her uniform with a dark passion, but until she could convince her mom to let her transfer, there was nothing she could do.

She quickly hurried downstairs to find her mother washing dishes and her father getting ready for work. He handed his daughter her violin case as she got breakfast.

"Don't forget, you have violin practice at 4 o' clock," he told her as he opened the door.

"Yeah, dad," she muttered before the door closed.

"I don't understand, Jewel," her mom sighed, as Jewel ate her bagel. "this is the third time this week you've been late. If this keeps up, I'm going to have to rehire the nanny."

Jewel jerked up. _She hated the nanny!_

Jewel finished her breakfast and ran to hug her mom. "I don't need a nanny," she said,

"I have you." Her watched started beeping. "But I'm gonna be late so bye!" She hurried out the out as her mother shook her head.

Jewel hurried down the block as fast as she could. She couldn't believe she was late again! She was starting to become like her neighbor. In truth, she'd been occupied. She kept having this recurring dream about a girl in a flowing white gown, who had her blonde hair in seemingly two pigtails, and crystal blue eyes. She didn't know who the girl was, but compared to her dull green eyes, pale blonde hair in a boring braid, and average attire, Jewel couldn't help but envy her.

Coming out of her thoughts, Jewel hurried to school just before the bell rang.

"God, Ms. Grant is such a-"

"We're in a public place, Jewel, have some manners!" Katie scolded playfully.

Jewel shrugged at her best friend. "So? No one's paying attention to us," she pulled

out a slip of paper with the word detention on it. "Still though. You're late three times and that warrants you a detention? Mom's gonna flip."

Katie snorted. "No, she's not. Your mom's cool. She'll probably send you to your room and forget all about it."

Jewel sighed, but couldn't argue. Katie was right. Her parents rarely punished her.

But that's because she never got in trouble.

Katie checked her watch. "I gotta get home," she raised her eyebrow at Jewel. "And don't you have violin practice?"

Jewel rolled her eyes as her friend skipped away. She tried to get to practice on time,

but stopped when she saw a jewelry store. She knew the woman who worked there,

and she seemed to be having a big sale. After a while of watching the crowd, she turned to walk away, when she ran smack into someone and the impact sent her to the ground.

"Ow! Hey, watch where you're-" Jewel stopped when she saw Serena Tsukino, the ditzy girl that lived two houses away. "Oh, it's you, Serena," she sighed, interrupting Serena's sting of "Sorrys".

Serena blinked her crystal blue eyes. "Do I know you?"

_Come on, we met at the Christmas party last month!_ "Forget it," Jewel shakes her head and starts to walk away, but steps on a crumbled piece of paper. Confused, she picks it up and examines it. Her eyes widen. "A thirty, Serena? My mom would murder me if she saw that! Way to botch a simple test!"

Serena snatches it back indignantly. "That's none of your business!" a pause. "Hey, I know you, you're that snob from the Christmas party!"

Jewel huffed. "And you're the ditz that ate all the cookies!"

Serena growled as Jewel stomped away._How dare she call me a snob! Just because my parents were rich didn't mean I was a spoiled brat!_

Still, Jewel couldn't help but notice how Serena looked an awful lot like the girl from her dream...

Her watch beeped again, and she panicked, trying to reach her class before she is late yet again.

Jewel was practically fuming now. This was just not her day. First, she gets a detention, then she bumps into Serena, then she realizes her violin must have dropped out of it's case when she bumped into Serena. She was humiliated by her class and had her mother scold her for being irresponsible. Now, she has to go over to the girl's house and get it back. She tried to stay calm as she knocked on the door.

Serena's mother, Isabelle, opened it. "Oh, hi, Jewel! Nice to see you again!"

_See, Serena, your mom remembers!_

"I assume you're here for Serena? She has your violin."

"Um, yes, that's why I'm here," Jewel smiled.

"Well, then, come on up," Isabelle guided her up the stairs to Serena's door. When she opened it, Serena was sprawled on the bed appearing to be asleep. But then she jerked up. "Mooom! Don't you ever knock?" she spots Jewel. "What's _she_ doing here?"

Isabelle sighed. "She's here for her violin, remember?"

"Oh. Right."

"Why don't you make yourself at home?" Isabelle smiled at Jewel. "No sense leaving immediately, right?" when she shut the door, Jewel turned back to Serena. "You know I have no intention of staying," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, yeah," Serena muttered. She reached under her bed and handed her the instrument. "Take your dumb violin."

"It's not dumb!" Jewel scoffed. "This thing cost more than your entire college savings!"

The ditz crossed her arms. "I don't have college savings yet, so ha!" she stuck her tongue out.

Jewel rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she headed for the door. "I'm outta here,"

"Actually," a new voice said. "I would prefer if you stayed."

The two girls looked towards the window to find a black cat walking in. It had a crescent moon on it's forehead.

Serena gasped. "Not you again! Why do you keep following me?!"

"You know this cat?" Jewel asked.

Serena didn't answer, but gaped at the cat as it began.. talking. "Because I have something very important to share with you."

Jewel gasped, and Serena jumped behind her bed. She turned to Jewel. "Can you hear it?"

Jewel nodded slowly.

The cat chuckles. "How rude of me to not introduce myself. I am known by many names in the universe, but you can call me Luna. It's nice to finally meet you Sailor Moon," Luna turns to Jewel, "And Sailor Silver."

Jewel blinked. "Silver?"

Luna nodded. "Yes. It represents something very important, but we will speak of that at another time."

Just then, Jewel joined Serena at the bed. "Go away! Your crazy!" Jewel shouts.

"No you're not! Serena, your friend Molly's in big trouble! You have got to help her!"

Luna sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll have to prove myself," she did a back flip, and when she landed, two lockets with moon engravings dropped on the bed. One was gold and on was silver.

Serena and Jewel stare at them. "What are those?" Jewel asked.

"Special lockets for each of you," Luna answered.

"Wow! It's gorgeous!" Jewel picked the silver one up. "I can add this to my-"

"Already big wardrobe?" Serena smirked while Jewel glared at her.

"Girls!" Luna said. "Those are artifacts that have been passed down from generations!"

Jewel was only half listening, checking herself out in the mirror.

Luna jumped onto the dresser, blocking our view. "The Sailor Scouts are the official bodyguards of the two princesses of the moon. The kingdom of the moon was destroyed eons ago, so the queen sent her daughters and warriors to earth. But now the evil that has been sealed away so long ago has awakened, and it's your job to fend them off!"

"You mean like Sailor V?" Serena asked.

"Not like some silly TV show. This is for real!" Luna pleaded.

Serena leans close to Jewel. "If we both can hear this thing, does that mean we;re dreaming the same dream?"

But Jewel had her doubts. If this was a dream, why did it feel so real? An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach. "I-I don't think this is a dream, Serena," Jewel said quietly.

"It's not," Luna said. "I'll prove it to you. Serena, you say Moon Prism Power. Jewel, say Silver Prism Power."

Serena and Jewel shrugged.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Silver Prism Power!"

A flash of light momentarily blinds the two. When Jewel regains sight, she gasped.

She and Serena were dressed like Sailor V. Except Serena's bow was red, with a blue neckerchief and skirt, and white gloves, complete with a gold tiara on her head. Jewel's bow was black with a silver outline, with a black neckerchief, white gloves, a skirt with silver lining, and a silver tiara, complete with a bow and arrows.

They had become Sailor Scouts.

Serena screamed. "What happened to us? You did something, didn't you?!" Serena glared at Luna, who only blinked. Her dismay is interrupted by the red orbs on her head flashing, accompanied by a girl's cry for help.

When it stopped, Serena gasped. "That was Molly!"

"Who's Molly?" Jewel asked.

"My friend! What are we gonna do? It sounded like she's in trouble!"

"You both are Sailor Scouts," Luna said. "If you rely on your wits and each other, you can combat anything!"

After a moments hesitation, Jewel turned to Serena. "I'll do it if you will."

Her response was jumping out the window. "H-hey, wait!"

_Downtown Tokyo_

"Heeeeeelp!" Molly, Serena's best friend, screamed as the monster posing as her mother held her by the throat.

"Scream louder, it won't help!" the monster- named Morga- changed into

her true form as Molly continued to scream. "Just wait until Queen Beryl sucks all the energy out of you pathetic humans. This world will be plunged in darkness!"

"Let her go!"

Morga turned her head all the way around. "Who's there?"

"I said let her go!" Sailor Moon said louder as she stood on the edge of the roof, accompanied by Sailor Silver.

"And who are you?" Morga demanded.

"Well, I, uh, my names-" Sailor Moon hesitated, making her partner roll her eyes and shove her behind. "I am Sailor Silver! And this is my sidekick, Sailor Moon!"

"Sidekick?" Sailor Moon growled.

"We are the champions of justice!"

Sailor Moon jumps in front. " On behalf of the moon-"

"We shall right wrongs-" Sailor Silver grunted as she began struggling with her comrade.

"-and triumph over evil!" the two end up in a tangled position, but say in unison. "And that means you!"

"How cute," Morga cooed sarcastically,as she dropped Molly. "But I've never heard of you, and I never will again." She snaps her fingers.

And on cue, all the women who were at the store earlier have now been zombified and started going after the Scouts.

The two clung together. "Luna, help!" Sailor Moon cried.

The fat woman in pink lunged for them and they were forced apart. While dodging the oncoming shoppers, Jewel thought for a moment about using her bow. She then quickly dismissed it for the thought of hurting anyone. She was a bad shot, anyway.

The girls soon end up on the ground, looking up in horror. Morga lunges for Sailor Moon, and knocks her against a pillar. "Ow! Luna, what do we do?!"

"You have to fight this monster!" Luna told them. "Or the universe could cease to exist!"

"We're about to cease to exist, Luna!" Sailor Silver cried. "This thing's gonna kill us!"

"Not if you use your intelligence," Luna countered. "You are both very smart girls!"

Sailor Silver looked disbelievingly at her partner who sniffled. "I want to go home!"

"Then I'll send you away for good!" Morga lashed out with her claws, as Sailor Moon screamed.

The blow didn't come. Everyone was shocked to find a red rose embedded in the ground.

Morga turned to examine this new threat. "Who is it, now?"

Her answer came in the form of a boy in a black tuxedo and top hat. "I am Tuxedo Mask! Sailor Moon, you have to fulfill your destiny as a warrior!"

"I don't want to be a warrior," Sailor Moon cried.

"Well, you better want to, before we're all killed!" Sailor Silver scoffed.

Instead of answering, Sailor Moon started to cry. And thanks to the orbs on her head, the sound was amplified. Luna and Silver covered their ears.

It seemed to grate on Morga, as well. "Stop crying, Sailor brat!"

A thought came to the younger scout. "Sailor Moon, now's our chance!"

"She's right!" Luna said. "Sailor Moon, throw your tiara and say, Moon Tiara Magic. Then Sailor Silver will shoot an arrow and combine the power."

"You sure that will work?" Silver asked.

"Absolutely."

Taking her time standing up, Sailor Moon took her tiara off her head. "Moon Tiara Magic!"

As soon as the word leave her mouth, Silver lets loose an arrow. The arrow combines with the tiara and hits Morga dead on. Just before disintegrating, she shrieks, "I shall return!"

Silver smirked. _I doubt it._

_In the Negaverse_

A man holding a giant swirling ball of energy gasped as it vanished. Naturally, he didn't take it well. "Someone will pay dearly for this."

The two sailor scouts walked up to the pile of dust where Morga had been.

"You have done well, girls" they looked up and see Tuxedo Mask still there. "The night is peaceful once again," her turned to leave.

The two girls looked on dreamily.

Luna trotted up to them. "I hope you know this means you two will have to work together, now." The scouts were still staring after Tuxedo Mask. "He's so dreamy," Sailor Moon gushed.

"Are you listening to me? Girls? Girls!"

Unfortunately, Jewel realized the next day that she and Serena attended the same

school. How did she not know that?

Katie was chatting away next to her during lunch time, but Jewel's focus was on Serena sitting with her head down next to Molly two tables away. She wasn't sure if she liked the girl, but knew that they were officially partners and had to make the best of it. As if sensing her stare, Serena lifted her head and met her gaze. Cracking a small smile, Jewel zipped her lips with her fingers. After a moments hesitation, Serena reciprocated the gesture. Though they were both wondering how long this partnership would last...


End file.
